Mision
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: ExB, JxOoc, SxS, NxH, IxOoc... a una Uchiha le encomiendan la misión de proteger a Isabella Swan cueste lo que cueste, sin contar que terminará enamorandose de un quileute...
1. Encomienda

**Ohayo! Vengo a dejarles mi primer crossover de Naruto y Twilight, espero que les guste, va dedicado especialmente a mí amiga que está enamorada—técnicamente—de Jacob jeje**

_**Ni Naruto ni Twilight me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y Stephanie Meyer**_

**Misión**

**Capítulo 1 "Encomienda"**

Sasuke corrió rápidamente hacia su casa, Tsunade le había dicho que tenía una misión para su hermana urgente. Con 11 años bien cumplidos su única familia eran Itachi y Akumi (N/A: en este fic Itachi no mato a su familia), a pesar de haber perdido a sus padre era feliz, sus hermanos se encargaban de ello para que no se sintiera solo.

-¡Tadaima!-gritó al llegar a casa-¡one-chan!-

-okaerinasai ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-pregunto la pelinegra bajando las escaleras

-Tsunade-sama te busca, dice que tiene una misión urgente para ti-dijo el niño acomodando sus sandalias en la entrada de la casa

-de acuerdo iré a verla-la chica se acomodo su calzado

-¿Dónde esta Itachi-nii-chan?-preguntó Sasuke

-aún no vuelve, no tardará, volveré mas tarde-

-adiós-la despidió el niño

**-0-**

Jacob Black estaba sentado desayunando como "persona normal" cuando un anuncio en el periódico de Billy le llamó la atención.

"_Protección las 24hrs"_

Era el título del artículo. Sonrió mentalmente y memorizo el número ya se encargaría mas tarde de saber de qué se trataba y si podía usarlo para Bella.

**-0-**

-¿Me buscaba Tsunade-sama?-preguntó la Uchiha entrando al despacho de la gondaime

-si Akumi, siéntate, tengo una misión para ti-respondió la Hokage

-¿de qué se trata?-pregunto la menor

-verás esta mañana recibí una llamada, preguntándome sobre las misiones que se asignan como la persona se sintió conforme pidió a uno de los mejores ninjas para la protección de una chica-

-¿de los mejores?-preguntó Akumi

-si, iba a mandar a Itachi pero el acaba de llegar de una misión, después pensé en Kakashi pero salió de viaje con Anko así que pensé después en ti-

-ah, ¿y no sería más efectivo un Hyuga por su byakugan?-cuestiono la chica

-no, por lo que me explicaron tiene que ser el sharingan-

-umm, ¿en donde es?-

-en Forks, en EU-informó Tsunade

-de acuerdo deme los detalles de la misión-

-pues, tal vez, te suene un poco increíble pero de verás creer cada palabra que te diga ¿ok?-

-ah está bien, supongo-contestó la Uchiha

-bien, verás…-Tsunade comenzó a explicar

**-0-**

-Jacob puedes explicarme ¿Por qué haces cosas sin consultarme?-le reprochó Sam al chico

-ay Sam lo hice por el bien de Bella, así ella estará más segura, la vieja me dijo que no habría problema-respondió el menor

-y ¿Qué hay de el pago de la misión?-esta vez intervino Emily

-la vieja dijo que no era muy caro, a menos que al ninja que se le asignara la misión exigiera más, lo cual no es probable, me aseguró que absolutamente nadie le reprochará nada-dijo como si nada pasara

-lo haces sonar tan fácil-dijo Jared "comiendo civilizadamente"

-es fácil, ustedes que no quieren verlo de la misma manera que yo-

-bueno ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Sam-¿te dijo cuándo llegará el ninja?-

-solo dijo que llegaría lo más pronto posible, no dijo fecha-contestó Jake

-bueno esperemos que tenga razón-se resignó Emily

-no se preocupen verán que vale la pena-

-solo espero que no te equivoques Jake-

**-0-**

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?-preguntó Itachi

-pues…no lo sé supongo que hasta que ella este 100% segura-contestó su hermana

-¿solo irás tú?-

-si-

-en una semana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-le reprochó el mayor

-lo sé…yo no quería tener misiones este mes pero trabajo es trabajo, tendrás que darle el regalo tú-respondió ella-no te preocupes le llamaré-

-esta bien, llama en cuanto llegues-

-sabes que lo haré-reprochó la chica ya en la salida de Konohagakure-los veré pronto-abrazó a Sasuke y se despidió de Itachi

-adiós-dijeron los dos Uchiha al ver partir a su hermana

-nos vemos-dijo con un ademán

**-0-**

-Bueno en este último semestre tenemos a una alumna nueva, señorita pase y preséntese-dijo el profesor Banner llamando la atención de los alumnos

La chica de cabello y ojos negros entró en el lugar, observando a todos los presentes, hasta que encontró a la razón por la cual estaba ahí-mi nombre es Akumi Uchiha-dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante

-bien Srita. Uchiha vaya a sentarse allá-señalo el profesor un puesto vacio cerca de la mesa de Bella y Edward

La clase pasó sin novedades, claro sin contar que Edward se sentía molesto, sip, había encontrado otra excepción a su poder, que Bella se sentía incomoda por la constante mirada de la chica nueva en su espalda, y que Akumi disfrutaba el hacer enojar a Cullen.

La clase fue divertida—según la opinión de Akumi—, pero debía cumplir con la misión así que espero a que llegara el final del día para presentarse en casa de los Cullen.

**Continuara…**

**Ya se que es corto pero no tengo muchas ideas, prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, este fue algo así como introducción. En fin espero que les guste y dejen un review por favor!**

**Ja ne!**

**Akumi Uchiha**


	2. Comienzo

**Ohayo! Yo de nuevo…me deprime solo tener tres reviews -.- en fin gracias Kailumi-chan, vane-chan y laire-chan (¿les puedo decir asi?) espero que les guste, les sere sincera si Jacob y yo nos conociéramos estoy segura de que nos odiaríamos…no me cae muy bien que digamos, pero bueno hace poco termine de ver Vampire Knight y Zero se me figuro a Jake…y creo que ahora lo entiendo y me cae un POQUITO mejor. ¡Zero te amo!..jeje…lo siento me emocione…juju…Bueno les dejo el segundo capi. Disfrútenlo**

_**Naruto es de Kishimoto-sama, Twilight es de Meyer y este fic es totalmente mio**_

**Misión**

**Capitulo 2 "Comienzo"**

Akumi subió a su Ferrari, y en dos movimientos salió del estacionamiento, había inspeccionado en la mente de Edward la dirección de la casa de los Cullen, aumentó la velocidad.

Su mente iba formulando las diferentes maneras en que explicaría como es que sabía sobre Bella...las llantas rechinaron cuando ella frenó y cambió la dirección a la que se dirigía. Primero iría a hablar con ese tal Jacob Black…_su jefe_…odiaba como sonaba eso, resopló.

**-0-**

Jake estaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada de su casa, viendo a la nada, pensando en lo que había hecho…un hermoso Ferrari negro se paró enfrente de su casa y de él bajó una chica, alta y de tez blanca, era linda, debía admitirlo.

-tu eres Jacob Black-pregunto, o más bien afirmo, ella cuando estaba justo frente a él

-si-dijo el parándose notando que era solo un poco mas alto que ella

-soy Akumi Uchiha, vengo de Konoha, estoy aquí porque tu lo solicitaste-le informó

-ah, no pensé que fueras a llegar tan rápido…tan poco pensé que mandarían a una mujer-

-¿perdón?-dijo ella ofendida

-normalmente para este tipo de trabajos se contratan hombres, ya sabes por la fuerza y todo eso-

Se quedó quieta y con una sonrisa, lo tomó de la muñeca y con un fuerte tirón Jacob terminó en el piso, sorprendiéndolo-deberías agradecerme, si te hubiera tirado mas fuerte te hubiera roto la cara-

-ok ya entendí, no vuelvo a hacer comentarios de ese tipo-dijo él levantándose y limpiándose la tierra

-por cierto, vámonos-

-¿A dónde?-

-a casa de los Cullen, tu les explicarás porque estoy aquí-le dijo ella caminando hacia el auto

-¿porque yo?-la siguió

-porque…si se molestan…no quiero que se enfaden conmigo-abrió la puerta del piloto

-pero que hermosa primera impresión-el quileute rodo sus ojos y se subió en el asiento del copiloto admirando el auto en el que estaba-¿es un Ferrari F450?-

-si, tiene un V8 de 4.5 litros de 520 CV de potencia-contestó Raven

-¿amante de la velocidad?-pregunto Black

-creo que es más que obvio Black-

-si tienes razón-

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio…

**-0-**

-lo que nos quieres dar a entender es que no solo Bella es inmune a tu poder, si no que también hay otra chica a la que no puedes leer su mente-dijo Emmett resumiendo lo que Edward acababa de contar

El chico asintió…Emmett estalló en carcajadas

-no es gracioso-replicó Edward

Bella y Alice también rieron pero más disimuladamente. Pero las risas pararon cuando los vampiros escucharon que un carro se acercaba rápidamente.

Rosalie se tensó, y después frunció el ceño al sentir el aroma del quileute. Antes de que tocaran la puerta Esme abrió, encontrándose con Jacob Black con una ancha sonrisa.

-si buscas a Bella esta en la cocina pero…no deberías estar aquí-le dijo la madre de los vampiros

-lo se-contesto el moreno-es que tengo que presentarles a alguien-

-umm-Esme dudó-de acuerdo pasa-

-gracias…vamos-(después de todo Jacob no es tan mal educado) hizo una seña con su mano indicándole a su acompañante que lo siguiera, la mujer se sorprendió al ver que era una chica.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí perro?-se adelantó Rosalie al verlo entrar en la sala—donde se encontraban todos—con molestia

-hoy no estoy aquí para pelear-dijo seriamente-les explicaré brevemente, no se vale adelantarse chupa-sangre-se dirigió a Edward que lo miraba con una sonrisa-hace dos días contrate…una especie de servicio de protección, les presento a Akumi Uchiha-la pelinegra entro en el lugar e inclino la cabeza como saludo-…será…algo así como la guardiana de Bella hasta que se crea que ella está totalmente segura-

-Jacob-hablo Edward serio-¿por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¿y si no la necesitamos?-

-ya tuve esta discusión con Sam la cosa es que Akumi se queda y yo pago su sueldo ¿contentos?-nadie dijo nada asi que el continuo-bueno me voy se las dejo aquí para que se conozcan-Jacob dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había llegado

La Uchiha callada, hasta ahora, estudiaba con la mirada a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen, después la casa y al final a la chica. Suspiró. A veces odiaba su trabajo.

-Bella Swan ¿cierto?-pregunto Akumi acercándose a la humana, el ambiente era tenso, la humana asintió y la otra continuó-bueno…de ahora en adelante seré tu guardaespaldas…aunque no te guste…créeme a mi tampoco me agrada pero ordenes son ordenes y no me gustaría contradecir a mi jefa-dijo imaginando lo que pasaría si Tsunade-sama se enojara con ella…un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

-bueno supongo que lo que queda es conocernos-dijo Esme-yo soy Esme…prácticamente…la madre de todos ellos-dijo señalando a los otros

-yo soy Carlisle-se presentó el hombre, su presencia le hizo sentir a la Uchiha un aura parecida a la de su maestro…al que consideraba como un padre, Kakashi Hatake

-yo soy Alice-brinco la chica, haciendo gracia a la pelinegra-y el es Jasper-señalo al rubio junto a ella

-yo soy Emmett, y ella es Rosalie-dijo el chico-oso con una sonrisa graciosa que llamaba la atención

Akumi se volteo y vio a Edward y Bella-hola…Edward lamento lo de la clase de Biología-se disculpó con una sonrisa-no quería molestarte-

-puedes explicarnos en que consiste esto-dijo Carlisle

-si, verán mi propósito es cuidar de Bella día y noche, así como a aquellos a los que ella me indique y también Jacob…aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ellos-

-¿Jacob también?-pregunto Bella

-si…él…es mi jefe ya que el solicitó la misión-respondió algo molesta

La risa de Emmett molestó más a la chica, que rodo los ojos y bufó.

-bueno…aquí el punto es que te protegeré…así muera en el intentó…-Akumi calló un momento y se estremeció, sintiendo que sonaba como Gai-sensei-a veces me asusto de cómo estoy hablando-

-bueno supongo que no podemos negarnos-dijo Alice

-sip, ya no hay devoluciones je-respondió la Uchiha

-no puedo decir que no así que ni modo-se resigno Bella

-bueno entonces que comience la misión-dijo lista la chica con una sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Aaaa mi cerebro esta haciendo corto circuito no encuentro inspiración y ya me estoy asustando…llevo un mes asi aaaaaaa…bueno dejemos mis problemas a un lado y por favor dejen un review para que sea feliz jaja y la inspiración vuelva…por favor! Bueno me voy **

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	3. Organización

**Misión**

**Capitulo 3 "Organización"**

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde que Akumi había llegado a Forks, se había instalado en casa de los Swan y seguía a Bella como si fuera su sombra. Se llevaba bien con los lobos y con los vampiros pero su relación era mejor con los "fríos"…

Durante el tiempo que las dos mortales habían compartido a solas, Bella—como la curiosa oficial que es—le preguntaba a Akumi sobre su vida en Konoha y las misiones que se realizaban, la vida como ninja, etc., etc…

Ya era de noche y hoy, se reunirían los dos clanes de criaturas para mostrarle a Akumi como matar a un vampiro, para que la uchiha les mostrara lo que podía hacer y para organizarse bien como es que ella cuidaría del imán del peligro…

En el prado en el que solían reunirse "perros" y "chupa-sangres", Bella seguía interrogando a Akumi y los vampiros escuchaban atentos a los relatos de la chica, llevaban ya media hora esperando y los lobos aun no llegaban…

-y ¿Cuántos años se tiene que estar en la academia para poder graduarte como ninja?-dijo la curiosa

-pues ingresas más o menos a los 8 años y te gradúas a los 12, a menos que repruebes te tienes que esperar otro año, sin embargo cada año hacen un examen y solo unos pocos lo aprueban y pueden ser ninjas desde temprano-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estudiaste para graduarte como ninja?-

-un año-

-¿un año?-dijo incrédula Swan

-un año me fue suficiente, bueno aparte de que leí todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca familiar y mi padre me fue enseñando técnicas y jutsus desde que comencé a controlar mi sharingan-

-¿sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?-

-el sharingan es mi kekegenkai…el kekegenkai es la técnica o jutsu que se hereda genéticamente-

-oh vaya…muéstramelo-Bella parecía una niña asombrada a los ojos de Akumi, a la cual solo le causaba gracia

-claro, claro-acepto la Uchiha, y con su mano señalo sus ojos en señal de que no los perdiera de vista…

Bella, como niña buena, obedeció…al principio se asusto un poco, ya que el negro intenso de los ojos de la chica frente a ella cambiaron a un rojo sangre y varios rasgos comenzaron a salir…-este es mi sharingan…pero hay diferentes tipos, por ejemplo el primero es mas simple que este…-señalando sus ojos-le sigue este y después esta el mangekyou sharingan-las comitas negras en los ojos rojos se transformaron en una especie de triangulo perfecto-y demás-

-¿para que te sirve el sharingan?-dijo Bella hipnotizada por los ojos sangre de la Uchiha

-bueno el primero sirve para ver el ninjutsu o el genjutsu, que anoche te explique que era, el que sigue te sirve para ver aparte el taijustu y el mangekyou tiene diferentes técnicas que espero de corazón no tengas que ver, con mi ojo izquierdo puedo crear un genjutsu tan perfecto casi indetectable, con el derecho creo el amaterasu…que son llamas negras inextinguibles que puedo dirigir con mi ojo y con ambos…bueno esa es secreta así que no te la puedo decir-

-wow te me haces increíble Akumi…-dijo Bella impresionada

-jaja esto no es nada mi hermano Itachi jamás ha luchado ni con la mitad de su fuerza y me gana…asi yo me agote y utilice toda mi energía…Tsunade-sama con un dedo y un pequeño empujoncito te puede mandar a volar…y bueno hay demasiados talentos en la aldea…-

-tu familia debe estar orgullosa de ti-

-umm bueno…estaba si, eso creo-

-¿estaba?-pregunto esta vez Alice

-mi clan fue…masacrado hace ya dos años…aun no se quien fue el culpable…solo se que cuando regrese a casa, Sasuke estaba a punto de morir, Itachi estaba de misión…bueno tiempos difíciles para nosotros…-Akumi bajo la mirada sumida en sus pensamientos y brinco de donde estaba sentada-diablos lo olvide por completo-saco su móvil y marco rápidamente…-aló….hola Itachi…eh si…se que es tarde pero estuve algo ocupada…podría hablar con él será rápido y volverá a dormir lo prometo…gracias-cerró los ojos esperando a que el niño al que le llamaba contestara

_-moshi moshi-_contestó somnoliento

-hola Sasuke-

_-¡one-chan!-_

-¿Cómo estas?-

_-mmm con sueño pero estoy bien one-chan ¿Por qué llamas ahora?-_

La chica sonrió-porque es tu cumpleaños y tengo derecho a felicitarte-

_-domo-_

-solo quería hablarte para felicitarte, saber como están, decirles que estoy bien y que prometo volver lo más pronto que pueda ¿hecho?-

_ -hecho-_

-salúdame a todos cuídate y pórtate bien enano te quiero adiós-

_-yo también te quiero one-chan…cuídate mucho…adiós-_

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Bella

-mi hermano-

-aaaahhhh-

-ya se tardaron más tiempo de lo que deberían-dijo Rosalie refiriéndose a los "perros"

-por eso prefiero mil veces a los gatos-

-crei que te gustaba-dijo altanero Jacob apareciendo por los árboles frente al claro

-ni en tu peor pesadilla Jacob-

Los vampiros rieron por el chiste y los lobos se acercaron en forma humana.

-bien-habló Carlisle-me alegra que confíen en nosotros para venir así-parecía contento

-aun desconfiamos-aclaro Sam-solo que pensamos que era lo mejor-

-de acuerdo no discutiremos por eso, Jasper tienes la palabra-se dirigió al rubio junto al duende

-bien para vencer a un vampiro…-comenzó a explicar las técnicas y los métodos que debían usarse para la batalla…Akumi pensó que era exactamente lo mismo a una batalla de ninjas-pienso que-prosiguió Jasper-Akumi debería pelear con todos nosotros para poder medir sus capacidades y que vea lo que se tiene que hacer-

-es fácil-dijo arrogante…como la caracterizaba su apellido-todas las reglas que has dicho ya me las enseñaron desde que era una niña-

Emmett la reto, Akumi sonrió y acepto, levantándose de su lugar-muéstranos-dijo Jasper con un movimiento de cabeza

Ambos oponentes se pusieron de frente…él caminaba intentando intimidarla…y ella se movía ágilmente como si fuera un felino…y después de varios intentos de ataque de Emmett…Akumi termino sentada sobre la espalda del vampiro reteniendo ambos brazos con sus pies e inmovilizándolo…nadie dijo absolutamente nada…estaban impresionados

-Akumi-dijo finalmente Esme-¿Cuáles son las reglas que te enseñaron exactamente?-

El interés se despertaba en todos…y Edward y Akumi lo sabían perfectamente-bueno, hay muchas reglas que son las básicas en esto…lo principal es, en este caso, trabajar en equipo…no como el equipo de los lobos y el de los vampiros…si no como un solo equipo y no pueden estar arriesgándose porque pondrían en peligro la misión…les daré un ejemplo-una aguja de la chica se poso en el cuello del chico en el suelo-esta aguja está repleta de un veneno especial que no importa la criatura que sea la que atraviese o rasguñe, esta se convertirá en cenizas…ahora Rosalie-dijo llamando la atención de la rubia-te ordeno que asesines a Sam…o Emmett muere-ella se paralizo y no sabía qué hacer-tranquila-dijo levantándose-es solo un ejemplo, pero es para que ustedes vean que no es algo por lo que se debe arriesgar…por lo menos estar en parejas para proteger el uno al otro

Todos asintieron y Bella se sintió…débil, ella quería hacer algo y no quedarse quieta solo observando a los demás salvándola y Akumi lo noto.

-otra cosa muy importante es que nunca, JAMAS, deben mostrar sus sentimientos ante el oponente…ya que estoy debilitan el sentido del deber y nublan el objetivo de la misión…no lo hagan, concéntrense en lo que hacen porque si no las cosas terminaran mal, y tampoco se confíen del oponente, aunque crean que ya lo han vencido puede tener mas trucos bajo la manga, ahora Bella-volteo a ver a la mortal que se encogía en la roca en la que estaba sentada-yo se que quieres participar en esto y se lo frustrante que el no poder…proteger a los tuyos-Swan levanto la vista y asintió, los demás presentes estuvieron a punto de saltar a la Uchiha-por ello te voy a preguntar una cosa pero quiero que me contestes lo mas segura posible que estés…¿quieres que te entrene?-pregunto directamente

-NO-rugieron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo lanzando una mirada asesina a la chica

Bella no dijo nada…y pensó en la propuesta de Uchiha, que al principio le sorprendió mucho pero ahora que lo pensaba bien…no estaba nada mal-…si-dijo finalmente, Akumi sonrió pero los otros estaban dispuestos a hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Bells no puedes aceptar, es muy peligroso-dijo Edward acercándose a ella

-es demasiado para ti, solo eres una frágil humana-gran error Jacob Black, mala forma de plantearlo

-por eso mismo quiero hacerlo-dijo segura la Swan

-excelente empezaremos mañana temprano-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-¿tan pronto?-en la cara de Edward había un gesto enorme de dolor, la Uchiha asintió

-mientras mas pronto mejor, así podrá estar lista a la hora del combate…bueno yo la cuidare y la entrenare así ahorramos tiempo, Edward si tanto te preocupa puedes venir a observar, pero no puedes interferir, el tiempo que este contigo lo respetare como privacidad y el tiempo que este en la Reserva estaré a una distancia razonable pero no la dejare sola… ¿están de acuerdo?-le dijo a ambos chicos—mas—preocupados por la seguridad de Bella, asintieron y Edward se sintió privilegiado ya que no dejaría a Bella y Jacob solos…de cierta forma Akumi les interferiría…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno…estaba falta de inspiración y cuando me llegó y comencé a escribirlo…no pude terminarlo así que me salió así jojo, bueno dejen review si les gusto…si no yo lo comprendo no a todos les gustara y si ustedes gustan les dejare los avances del prox cap =D :**

_**-0-**_

_**-haces un esfuerzo excelente y progresas bastante bien, te felicito-**_

_**-gracias, es solo que quiero aprender lo mas que pueda en el poco tiempo que tengo-**_

_**-no te preocupes, con lo que llegaras a hacer podrás con todos ellos tu sola-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-¿los extrañas?-**_

_**-¿extrañar? ¿a quien?-**_

_**-a tus familiares-**_

_**-me tiene sin cuidado, la única que en verdad extraño es a mi madre-**_

_**-no es algo en lo que pueda opinar-**_

_**-tu no conoces el dolor y la impotencia que se siente…el ver a todos los que alguna vez consideraste tu familia muertos…de todo corazón deseo que no lo vivas-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-no pensé en encontrarte por aquí, que sorpresa-**_

_**-sorpresa el que estés aquí tenía mucho sin verte-**_

_**-bueno bueno, Tsunade-sama dijo que aquí estabas así que vine a dar una vuelta-**_

_**-que consideración de tu parte-**_

_**-0-**_

**Bien ahora si me despido deseándoles lo mejor, cuídense…BYE**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	4. Molestia

_**Ni Naruto ni Twilight me pertenecen**_

**Misión**

**Capitulo 4 "Molestia"**

-haces un esfuerzo excelente y progresas bastante bien, te felicito-felicite a Bella con una sonrisa

-gracias, es solo que quiero aprender lo mas que pueda en el poco tiempo que tengo-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes, con lo que llegaste a hacer podrás con todos ellos tú sola-le guiñe un ojo y pude notar la molestia en Edward que nos observaba sentado desde lejos-bueno es todo por ahora, y que pasado mañana vendrán necesitas descansar-

-Akumi-me llamo Edward, voltee a verlo y asentí con la cabeza sabiendo a lo que se refería

-de cualquier forma Akumi, estarás mejor con Edward en donde ya habían acordado-le dije seria y vi sus intenciones de protestar-podrás protegerte y proteger a Edward si algo llega a suceder, yo estaré con los demás en el claro-le explique

-pero…quiero estar en el claro-

-no Bella, estoy aquí para protegerte no para exponerte-

-bien-acepto y Edward sonrió

Di media vuelta-ve a descansar, te veré en un rato, yo debo seguir entrenando-camine en dirección a la cascada cercana, para mí era más fácil entrenar cerca del agua

**-0-**

Me recosté en el pasto totalmente cansada, apenas estaba oscureciendo, así que decidí volver a la casa de Bella para poder cuidarla durante la noche. Entre y salude a Charlie que ya comenzaba a considerarlo como un padre temporal. Me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor a que Jacob trajera a Bella de La Push, escuche la vieja camioneta acercarse y al Volvo de Edward que venía a toda velocidad. Parpadee confusa al notar su furia…entonces el "discreto" pensamiento de Jacob besando a Bella invadió mi mente. Una ira inmensa me invadió y aun más el saber que Bella—a la que también estaba considerando como mi hermana menor—se había roto la mano.

Escuche que comenzaron a discutir. Y Charlie se levanto de inmediato puesto que no estaban siendo muy discretos, yo lo seguí temblando del coraje.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Charlie poniendo sus manos en el pecho de ambos chicos

Edward lo veía enfurecido y Jacob bajo la mirada-bese a Bella…-silencio, las inmensas ganas de golpearlo me obligaron a apretar los puños-y ella se rompió la mano-Charlie los miro confuso-pegándome en la cara…un malentendido-

-la llevare con mi padre para que le revise la mano-dijo Edward y Charlie asintió mientras la jalaba hacia su auto, el Sr. Swan se dio la vuelta rascándose la cabeza por lo que había ocurrido y el quileta se me quedo viendo por unos segundos, cuando escuche que la puerta principal se cerró tras Charlie…mi puño se estampo en la cara de Black haciendo que este cayera al piso…

Mientras Charlie caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa, acumule chakra en mi mano y cuando lo golpee lo recibió doble.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-se levanto confundido y molesto

-Bella tal vez no pueda lastimarte pero yo si…el golpe fue por el que ella no pudo darte-me excuse aunque realmente no había sido por eso

-me voy antes de que pierda el control-me advirtió aún molesto y camino hacia el bosque

-diviértete perrito-dije despectivamente en dirección a la casa

**-0-**

(Jacob)

Me desperté adolorido de la quijada. El puñetazo que Akumi me había puesto ayer fue realmente doloroso y vergonzoso…cuando me transforme en lobo en el bosque los demás se enteraron inmediatamente…por lo que Jared y Paul no dejaban de burlarse de mí y estoy seguro que en cuanto me vean hoy lo seguirán haciendo.

Suspire fastidiado y salí de casa en dirección a la playa, no quería ni de comer.

Sentada en la arena me encontré con Akumi absorta en sus pensamientos, como no tenía ganas de discutir ahora di media vuelta en busca de otro lugar más solitario pero me detuvo.

-ya estas aquí, y si quieres estar solo me iré-se levanto

-no esta bien tu llegaste primero-comencé a caminar lejos de ella

-esta es tu playa Black, quédate-por alguna razón la manera en la que me lo pidió me hizo querer quedarme-yo…-suspiro-la…mento lo de ayer-se escuchaba demasiado forzada, supongo que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para decirlo

-esta bien…fue por Bella-asintió pero su mueca me hizo pensar que tal vez tuvo otro motivo-¿los extrañas?-dije sin pensar

-¿extrañar? ¿a quién?-pregunto confusa

-a tus familiares-

-me tiene sin cuidado, la única que en verdad extraño es a mi madre-se encogió de hombros

-no es algo en lo que pueda opinar-

-eso es porque tú no conoces el dolor y la impotencia que se siente…el ver a todos los que alguna vez consideraste tu familia muertos…de todo corazón deseo que no lo vivas-bajo la mirada con dolor

Pensé que lo mejor era cambiar el tema-¿Por qué…?-me interrumpió

-¿estoy aquí?...Bella pasara el día y la noche con Edward así que…no quiero estar ahí-

Asentí con la cabeza y la vi alejarse…medio sonreí, esa chica era algo especial

**-0-**

Esta era la última noche que nos reuníamos a practicar, Bella observaba callada sentada junto a Alice. Jasper batallaba con Akumi mientras los demás observábamos. Justo cuando ya iban a terminar, ella paro extrañamente y cerró los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto extrañado Jasper

-¿huelen eso?-

Todos nos callamos y nos concentramos en el olfato…-es agua-dijo Edward finalmente-estamos cerca de la cascada-

-no…bueno...es parecido pero…-

Un chico peli plateado y ojos de un curioso color morado apareció tras ella, extrañamente no olía como los humanos si no…al líquido vital de los mortales…-no pensé en encontrarte por aquí, que sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-sorpresa el que estés aquí tenía mucho sin verte-dijo ella volteando a verlo

-bueno bueno, Tsunade-sama dijo que aquí estabas así que vine a dar una vuelta-dijo moviendo su mano como si nada

-que consideración de tu parte-el tono sarcástico de Akumi me hizo reír

-¿ahora te juntas con lobos? Creí que no te gustaban los perros-sonrió, lo decía porque estábamos en nuestra forma lobuna

-no me gustan los perros-dijo algo molesta-es solo trabajo Suigetsu-por algún motivo eso me dolió-pero ya que estas aquí me ayudaras-

-no…venia con esa intención pero…estoy aburrido así que me parece bien, pero la mitad del dinero de la misión es mío-condiciono

-no-se negó la Uchiha

Suigetsu torció la boca y se quedo en silencio unos segundos-bien, tu ganas todo el dinero es tuyo-

-yo siempre gano Sui-se volteo hacia nosotros-bueno, él es Suigetsu es un viejo amigo y oportunamente nos ayudara con la batalla-sonrió y el chico inclino una mano

Uchiha nos presento a todos con él y le explico la situación que en vez de que quedara en shock o se asustara dijo _"excelente" _definitivamente era raro…

**Continuara…**

**Lo se, lo siento, es que no tengo muchas ideas :/ pero bueno gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo :D y bueno el siguiente capitulo estará mejor lo prometo de veras, pero..pongan ideas de lo q quieran q ocurra XD por favor es q ando corta de ideas para este fic…bueno gracias a todas y continúen leyendo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Heridas

**Misión**

**Capitulo 5 "Heridas"**

(Akumi)

-te ves cansada-me dijo Sui

-tengo que cuidar a Bella de día y de noche, ¿Cómo no estarlo?-

-duerme un poco hoy, al fin Bella está segura con Edward y Jacob-acaricio mi cabello y la sensación de cansancio invadió mi cuerpo, me recargue en sus piernas y deje que el sueño me venciera

_Me encontraba de pie en el claro, en posición de ataque lista para lo que viniera _

_Unos ojos rojos me observaron…ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre, ojos que parecen extrañamente familiares…de repente todo se pone negro dándome cuenta que hay cuerpos inertes alrededor, cuerpos llenos de el líquido rojo…cuerpos de mi familia y el vampiro escondido entre los arboles sonríe, su boca llena de sangre y lo único que mi cuerpo quiere hacer es correr…antes de que el vampiro avanzara un lobo brinca en medio de nosotros dos…un lobo de pelaje marrón brillante, me parece familiar…el mismo brinca hacia el bosque y se deshace del vampiro…_

_Cierro mis ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir me lo encuentro de frente…su mirada de tristeza me hace sentir mal…se acerca mas a mi y yo acaricio su cabeza…poco a poco regresa a su estado humano…y me encuentro con los ojos de Jacob observándome con insistencia…sin dudarlo ninguno de los dos, nos acercamos hasta el punto de que mi cuerpo se pega al suyo, dándome cuenta que encajamos perfectamente como si de un rompecabezas se tratara…y el une sus labios con los míos…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante algo asustada

-¿ocurre algo?-me pregunto mi amigo mirándome atento

-solo…tuve un sueño-

-un sueño… ¿erótico quizá?-dijo con una sonrisa picara, lo mire confusa-mencionabas a Jacob entre sueños-

-eso no significa que haya sido erótico, que tal que era una pesadilla-

-yo no lo creo-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa

Rodé mis ojos fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad mi corazón estaba acelerado…

**-0-**

(Jacob)

Llegue al claro con una sonrisa después de que Bella me permitió besarla, encontrándome con las miradas exasperadas de los vampiros y mis hermanos…cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Akumi ella desvió la mirada sonrojada y me dio la espalda, su amigo sonrió gracioso, yo arque una ceja interrogante

-Ya vienen-anuncio Alice

-excelente-dijo Suigetsu-es la hora de la diversión-saco una inmensa espada, seguida de un yahoo

**-(debido a mí mala descripción para peleas me saltare al momento en el que lastiman a Jake)-**

(Akumi)

Bella y Edward llegaron rápido…gracias a que leí los pensamientos de Ed supe que Bella había ayudado a vencer a Victoria, gracias al Katon que le enseñe la había quemado con sus manos, y venia satisfecha, me alegre por ella…

Voltee hacia una roca al escuchar que un neófito se acercaba, Leah corrió hacia él

-Leah, no-grito Edward

Para su mala suerte el vampiro logro tomarla, en una especie de abrazo y comenzó a apretarla, Jacob corrió hacia ella y los separo…pero lo abrazo también y escuche cuando sus huesos tronaron, sin pensarlo corrí hasta él, antes de llegar lance una aguja que dio justo en el medio de la frente, el neófito desapareció haciéndose cenizas…

-Jake-el quileute se quejaba, acumule chakra para hacerle una evaluación médica, coloque mi mano en su frente

-Jacob idiota ya lo tenía-se excuso Leah

-Leah-le reprendió Sam

Justo en ese momento sentí la presencia de Carlisle junto a mí

-tenemos que inmovilizarlo, porque ya esta curándose-me dijo

-ya vienen-dijo Alice

Retire mi mano y me dirigí a Sam-llévenselo a la Push yo me encargo de el en unos segundos-me asintió y nos retiramos dejando que lo tomaran y se lo llevaran, sus gemidos de dolor hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera-Sui ¿podrías acompañarlos? Necesito que rodees la parte afectada con agua para aliviar un poco el dolor-

-está bien-contesto mi amigo y se encogió de hombros siguiendo a los lobos

Tres figuras aparecieron entre los arboles justo cuando la manada se perdió de vista…y lamentablemente reconocí 2 de ellas

-es sorprendente que hayan podido deshacerse de todos ellos sin haber perdido al menos un integrante del clan-dijo la chica rubia

-gracias, como ven no es necesaria ya su presencia aquí-dijo Carlisle

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la misma vampiresa

-se rindió-dijo Esme protegiendo a la neófita que se escondía tras nosotros

-no está permitido-miró a la chica escondida y de pronto la niña comenzó a retorcerse de dolor-¿Quién los creo?-

-aaahhh-gritaba Bree

-no es necesario que hagas eso, responderá todo lo que quieras-reprocho Esme

-lo sé-dijo la rubia dejando de torturar a la menor

-no lo se-contesto con dolor-estaba oscuro Riley no nos dijo mucho-

-su nombre era Victoria, los creo para que nos destruyeran-dijo Edward serio

-¿era?-dijo la rubia

-si Jane, nos encargamos de desaparecerla-respondió Ed

Jane…mis sospechas se confirmaron y me adelante unos pasos hacia ella

-a Cayo le encantara saber que aun eres mortal-dijo ella finalmente su vista se poso en mi y me estudio detalladamente-Félix, encárgate-

Un vampiro tras ella asintió se dirigió a Bree…

-¿tu quien eres?-dijo directamente la vampiresa

-me sorprende que no me reconozcas primita-dije o con cierto desprecio

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y la furia en su mirada fue evidente

-¿estás viva?-

-¿te molesta acaso?-dije con el mismo tono de voz

-debiste morir esa noche-

-no Jane, no soy débil como tu…que al ser vencida por su prima de 6 años, decidiste convertirte en vampiro…tal vez así lograbas aunque fuera alcanzarme ¿o me equivoco?-le provoque

Apretó sus puños pude percibir en su mirada que intentaba hacerme retorcer de dolor como segundos atrás había hecho con Bree…sonreí cínica

-por favor Jane, no seas estúpida, ¿en serio creíste que eso haría efecto en MI? ¿La más fuerte del clan Uchiha? ¿La cabeza de familia? Si Jany-dije como solía decirle melosamente su madre- aunque no lo creas, soy la cabeza de familia, y tu pudiste serlo…pero no pudiste ganarle a una niña 4 años menor-

-¡debiste morir! Morir con todos aquellos que creían que tú eras mejor, ¡yo soy mejor! ¡Soy Jane Uchiha, la kunoichi más poderosa del clan Uchiha!-sonrió maléficamente y dio media vuelta de forma altanera aparentando superioridad

-no Jane-le interrumpí en su actuación de "triunfo"-tú no eres nada, no eres la mejor kunoichi del clan Uchiha ¿sabes por qué? Porque a partir de hoy…quedas expulsada de clan, no puedes usar el apellido Uchiha nunca jamás, no puedes usar las técnicas del clan, no usaras el sharingan y lo más importante no profanaras el barrio Uchiha porque no puedes poner ni un pie en él ¿me escuchaste?-volteo a verme furiosa de nuevo-a partir de hoy solo eres Jane, no tienes familia, no tienes padres, no tienes hermano, porque aunque este contigo demostró que merece más llevar el apellido que tú-

-no puedes hacer eso-grito retándome

-puedo y lo estoy haciendo-mi mano con un chakra de color negro se extendió frente ella, me observo horrorizada-en este momento sello toda aquella técnica del clan y el uso del sharingan, cada vez que intentes usarlos, tus canales de chakra se irán cerrando de manera dolorosa hasta que ni siquiera tus poderes vampíricos puedas usar-

-me lo vas a pagar Raven-fúrica desapareció seguid de los dos vampiros que la acompañaban

Me voltee a ver a Carlisle-nos vemos en la Push-dije y desparecí

Me aparecí en la puerta de la casa de Jake, toda la manada a excepción de Sam estaba a fuera en compañía del padre de Jacob

-oh vamos no debió haberse metido ya era mío-dijo Leah

-cierra la boca, esto es tu culpa-dije molesta y entre en la casa

Encontré a Sui observándolo detalladamente, mientras el agua giraba en torno al torso descubierto del chico, me incline al lado de la cama y reuní chakra curativo nuevamente, colocando mi mano en sus costillas, Sam me observo curioso-adormeceré la parte afectada y después acelerare el proceso de curación-explique-tal vez debas ir con Billy y le expliques que hare…yo tengo la ayuda de Sui-dije sin mirarlo concentrada en mi tarea

-de acuerdo-salió a paso rápido de la habitación

Note que Jake ya casi no temblaba así que decidí comenzar a curar, escuchaba como sus huesos se reacomodaban y a pesar de que estaba adormecido gritaba del dolor-ya Jake casi termino-le hablaba para tranquilizarlo pero no ayudaba mucho-vamos Jake casi termino-la costilla sonó de nuevo, tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía-aprieta mi mano Jake-le dije para que canalizara el dolor por ese gesto, él obedeció y apretó mi mano con fuerza, el ultimo crujido de sus huesos resonó por la habitación seguido del apretón y el grito mas fuerte-Sui ayúdame a vendarlo-le pedí a mi amigo que asintió y se sentó junto a mí para levantarlo y pasar la venda por el torso del quileute, una vez terminada la acción pose mi mano e su frente intentando persuadirlo para dormir pero justo en ese instante entro Bella

**Continuara…**

**Bueno quiero agradeceré a :**_** Maria meyer cullen **_**que se mete todos los días a ver si subi un cap nuevo…me hace sentir muy bien pero solo quiero decirte que me tardo porq subo la actualizacion de otros fics pero prometo ser mas constante en este si? Bueno me despido agradeciendo sus reviews y deseando que les haya gustado**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
